


Siete Noches: Inmoral

by hastamifinal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adopted Greg Lestrade, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Dialogue Heavy, Foster Care, Homophobia, Homosexuality treatment, Lord Mycroft Holmes, M/M, Mansion Fic, POV First Person, Period-Typical Homophobia, Spanish Translation, Surveillance, Trades
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastamifinal/pseuds/hastamifinal
Summary: La pesadilla que se llama INMORAL por fin llega a su fin.





	1. La Primera Noche

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seven nights: Immoral 七夜谈系列之三：悖德](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/369228) by keelycen1479. 



> Cumplido después de tres meses. Muchas gracias por su paciencia.  
> Por favor, no dude en decirme si detecta cualquier error.  
> Gracias al gran Traductor de Google, como siempre.  
> Muchas gracias a Keelycen1479. Gracias por un sueño tan asombroso.
> 
> Las frases siguientes son la traducción de las palabras del escritor:  
> Debido a la necesidad de esta ficción, el tiempo se establece más o menos de la época de steampunk, la ley victoriana se aplica aquí – la homosexualidad es criminal.  
> Inexplicable, media verdadera media falsa, media soñada media despierta, todo tipo de no científica y no lógica. En una palabra, si estés en serio, pierdes tú.  
> DISCLAIMER: No poseo nadie, sólo pertenecen a sí mismo.

Lluvia, esta maldita, lluvia sin terminal.

 

Subo las escaleras de la vivienda empapado, la fuerza consumida mucho antes hace que mi paso actual sea difícil de llamarse elegancia.

 

No me importa, estoy agotado.

 

Nunca cierro la puerta, porque no hay nada para robar. Excepto la primera vez después de la mudanza la cerré sin una razón confiable. Se pueda llamarme educado si no la patee con el pie.

 

La habitación está caótica como siempre, y no hay muchos muebles. Sólo hay abrumadoras cajas de comido para llevar y platos sin lavar al excepto de un sofá largo y una cama individual.

 

No puedes esperar que un joven soltero tenga un lugar limpio y amable, ¿no?

 

Además, este soltero todavía es un pequeño oficial de policía que trabaja todos los días y trabaja extra extremadamente, nunca duerme lo suficiente y ni tiene una vida privada.

 

Suspiro, y pateo una caja diablos saben en lo que contuvo, voy a ir a la nevera, sin tenía yo suerte, debería haber un pan que expiró un día.

 

Luego me congelo en lugar y empiezo a tambalearme.

 

 

 

Un hombre está sentado en el sofá largo, la cara hacia abajo. No puedo ver cómo se ve.

 

No es el punto. El punto es que hay un rastro espantoso de sangre en el pecho.

 

¿Por qué aparece un hombre herido gravemente en la casa de un pequeño oficial de policía?

 

 

 

El hombre levanta la cabeza. Veo una cara que roba mi alma y sueño yo todas las noches.

 

 

 

Él, con cabello negro, me mira con calma y tranquilidad, sin el menor temor y ansiedad.

 

¿¿Usted?? Mi cerebro va a estar en blanco.

 

¿Qué maldito día es hoy?

 

Malditamente que encuentro a este diablo.

 

 

 

- _¿No cierras la puerta?_ Pregunta con gracia, como si la persona herida no fuera él.

 

Lo miro, mi corazón está golpeando como un ciervo corriendo.

 

- _Greg,_ la voz en que me llama siempre es tan suave y amable.

 

Hace mucho tiempo que no oigo a esta voz. Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a este hombre.

 

Lo miro fijando y temblando.

 

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué aparece hoy en mi pequeña habitación?

 

Mycroft Holmes.

 

El infortunio y el desastre de mi destino, el dolor y la pesadilla de toda mi vida.

 

Ahora está sentado en mi sofá dilapidado y antiguo y mirándome.

 

Destino, realmente puedes ser más ridículo.

 

 

 

Sin embargo, salto para descubrir el botiquín antes de que mi cerebro reaccione.

 

- _No necesidad,_ dice con calma, - _Ya he tratado con eso yo mismo, no importa._

Me quedo en el lugar de espaldas a él, no tengo nada que decir por un momento.

 

- _Estás empapado. Cambia la ropa para calentarte en primero._ Su voz amorosa suena detrás de mí.

 

La voz que más odio yo.

 

El escalofrío trepa sobre mi piel, encuentro que he apretado los dientes.

 

- _¡Fuera! Vete de mi casa._ Dije odiando. (1)

 

No dice nada, probablemente nunca lo he tratado tan groseramente.

 

Realmente no lo hice.

 

Sólo que ahora, no sé nada más que pueda decir a él.

 

 

 

- _Date la vuelta, Greg, ¿de acuerdo?_

No me muevo. Pero en realidad, mi corazón está abrumador y mezcla de sabores.

 

- _Date la vuelta a dejar que yo te vea,_ no se da por vencido, todavía susurrando.

 

Giro la cabeza, veo que trata de levantarse pero sólo deja que la herida sobre su pecho se abre de nuevo.

 

Camino yo a él y lo inmovilizo con las manos, - _¡¿No siempre tuvo cuidado?!_ Me encuentro rugiendo. Después del primer temblor, que me enoja es inesperadamente su herida, en lugar de su aparición en mi mundo de repente. Otra vez.

 

Se sorprende de un instante, y luego se ríe con voz baja. Estoy enojado que mi cara se enrojece. Desecho las manos enfadado.

 

- _No me importa que no tiene cuidado. Que me enoja malditamente, es que ME ARRASTRA A LA MIERDA._ Por fin encuentro el punto, pero suena un poco falso e intento. Sin embargo, por supuesto nunca lo admitiré.

 

- _Greg, te has convertido grosero,_ dice suavemente, - _No recuerdo que te he enseñado así._

_-Joder,_ lo interrompo brutalmente, - _Digo malditamente lo que quiero, no tiene derecho a administrar._

Abre la boca, pero en fin elige callarse.

 

 

 

Grito con dureza, - _Usted, vete de mi casa al maldito instante pueda levantarse._

En usual, no seré tan grosero, pero esta noche no puedo dejar de maldecir.

 

Tal vez sólo quiero fingir, que después de dejarlo, vivo muy bien.

 

No tengo que pretender mantener la cortesía, muy bien.

 

Pero obviamente no piensa así mi próximo movimiento. Arrojo una manta sobre él, y camino hasta el otro extremo de la habitación fingiendo beber agua.

 

La sensatez está gritándome y maldiciéndome, _Greg, pasaste malditos tantos años despierto, y ¿has olvidado todos los sufrimientos?_

No los he olvidado. ¿Cómo puedo olvidar?

 

Este hombre que cambió toda mi vida el día antes de mi décimo cumpleaños.

 

 

 

Mis padres murieron en el terrible accidente automovilístico dos semanas antes de mi cumpleaños. Mi nuevo guardián vino a llevarme a su casa para que viviera yo con él.

 

Estaba yo realmente sorprendido cuando entró.

 

Pensé que los guardianes deberían ser tan viejos como papá, no esperé que se viera tan joven.

 

- _Hola,_ se pone en cuclillas y me dice. Es realmente alto, pienso yo.

 

 _-Me llamo Mycroft Holmes, tu nuevo guardián. ¿Pudiere llamarte Greg?_ Pregunta en voz baja.

 

Asiento la cabeza sin comprender. Sonríe él, se pone de pie y extiende una mano a mí.

 

Dudo un momento, sólo gentilmente agarro su manga. Lo evito los dedos.

 

Parece que no le importa. Después de hablar unas palabras con el chambelán que me cuidaba, me conduce al carruaje.

 

- _El chambelán se quedará en tu casa vieja para cuidar de todo,_ me dice suavemente. Y yo, me encojo en la esquina del carruaje y no digo ninguna palabra.

 

- _Estás muy callado,_ sonríe él, - _Tengo un hermano menor, que tiene dos años menos de ti, y mucho más travieso de ti. Lo verás en la mansión. No te preocupes, Greg._ Me dice.

 

Abro los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Cómo sabe que estoy preocupado?

 

Sonríe él, como si supiera en qué estoy pensando. Introduce algo del futuro que estoy a punto de enfrentar con baja voz agradable como para eliminar mi preocupación. Su madre, su hermano, su familia...

 

Escucho silencioso, pero de repente, digo - _No eres bigote_ como revienta un fantasma.

 

Se congela un momento, y luego la sonrisa se hace más grande. - _¿Crees que soy demasiado joven?_ Pregunta con una sonrisa. - _No sé,_ pienso con la cabeza inclinada a un lado, - _No pareces muy como esos guardianes, parecen, maduros._ Elijo una palabra.

 

- _Tengo diez años más que tú, y casi era el dueño de la familia cuando tuve 17 años. Además, ese hermano mío travieso básicamente se crió por mí. Entonces, creo que estoy muy calificado para cuidar de ti. ¿Qué piensas sobre esto?_ Me imita y inclina la cabeza.

 

- _Eso aún no se ha verificado._ Contesto en serio.

 

Le hago a él que se ríe de nuevo. - _Bien,_ responde él, _-Espero que haber aprobado por el examen pronto, señor Lestrade._

 

Esa fue nuestra primera conversación. Nunca la olvidaré.

 

Luego seguí a este caballero cortés hacia su territorio y me convertí oficialmente en su hijo adoptivo.

 

 

 

Crecí feliz bajo su amor meticuloso hasta mis 17 años.

 

Antes de ese día, no sabía que mi dependencia y respeto para mi guardián por todo mi corazón eran más que sólo los sentimientos de un niño fomentado a su padre adoptivo.

 

No me dio cuenta de que era Caterina la que señora Holmes había elegido para Mycroft como su esposa de futuro hasta que ella incomparablemente hermosa estuvo de pie en la sala de estar de la mansión del Holmes. De repente me lo doy cuenta.

 

Va a casársela.

 

 

 

Mi pánico momentáneo es irracional. Debería felicitarlo en lugar de huir de la puerta así y caminar en el jardín por tres horas.

 

Parece que tengo emociones sobre Mycroft, las que sobrepasan mucho a mi propio entendimiento.

 

Me aterroriza y avergonza.

 

Es mi guardián. Lo que más importante es que es un hombre, y ¿cómo puedo pensarle así? ¿Hay un más persona en este mundo que esté aún más mala que yo?

 

 

 

Sufro miedo y pánico cuando vuelvo a la sala de estar. He decidido, que esos pensamientos sucios e insoportables me seguirían a la tumba.

 

Lo que tengo que ser y hacer, es un niño fomentado educado y un caballero cortés, y felicitar a Mycroft y Caterina por su compromiso del matrimonio.

 

Puedo hacerlos, me animo a mí mismo.

 

 

 

Su matrimonio se decide muy rápido, y la boda es sólo un poco después del compromiso.

 

La mansión está ocupada de repente. Todo el mundo están muy emocionados por la boda.

 

Sólo yo, lo insignificante y lo irrelevante, mirando callado silenciosamente a todo esto en la distancia sin alma.

 

 

 

La última noche de su vida como soltero, trato de sentarme cerca de él como posible y sólo quiero sentir su temperatura la última vez.

 

Después de esta noche, no me pertenecerá.

 

No no no, nunca me pertenece.

 

Tiene su familia, su título de nobleza, su poder y su influencia.

 

Nunca tuve ningún peso en su mundo.

 

No tengo peso, me hipnotizo.

 

 

 

Tal vez estoy un poco borracho. Me acurruco en la silla con los ojos casi cerrados.

 

- _Greg,_ se arrodilla a mi lado un poco preocupado, y mide mi temperatura con la mano.

 

- _Me temo que estás un poco febril,_ siempre es tan guapo incluso cuando frunce el ceño, - _¿Te hace frío? Te tomaré alguna medicina contra la fiebre._

Lo miro hacia arriba, como lo he seguido haciendo durante siete años.

 

Mycroft Holmes, el hombre que entró mi vida cuando tenía diez años, el hombre que me enamoré a primera vista a la cima cuando tenía diez años sin esperanza, está por ingresar a la época de matrimonio.

 

Y yo, seré el mejor hombre debido a mi identidad de niño fomentado.

 

Qué irónico.

 

 

 

Cuando vuelve ya me he ido. No puedo quedarme allí, me temo que rompería a llorar histéricamente sin cortesía y le confiaría todo los pensamientos míos oscuros y feos.

 

Es una consecuencia que nadie de nosotros pueda soportar.

 

Me cerraré la boca para él.

 

Y iré al infierno con los pecados míos.

 

Me apoyo en la rodilla y me permito derramar la primera lágrima en diez años.

 

Nunca me pertenece, lo sé.

 

Adiós, Mycroft.

 

Adiós, mi amor.

 

 

 

El día de la boda, actué admirable.

 

Me quedo de pie a su lado, y miro sonriendo que incluye a otra en su vida.

 

Ahora que no puedo dársela, así que lo dejaré feliz en los brazos de lo demás.

 

 

 

Parten a su luna de miel, sonrío y los despido.

 

De hecho, no es muy difícil, me digo. Riendo, gritando, la verdad se convierte en lo falso, nadie lo sabrá, nadie lo creerá.

 

No es muy difícil, de hecho.

 

 

 

Me comporto como se supone. Reduzco el tiempo que paso sólo con Mycroft.

 

Me funciono como se espere. No molesto los momentos de la pareja.

 

Paso mucho tiempo en la biblioteca y me ocupo a loco todos los días.

 

Dicen los libros, que esos sólo son mentes de adolescentes, desaparecerán después de un tiempo, ¿no?

 

Espero este día.

 

Cuando luego seré libre.

 

 

 

Sigue tratándome lo mismo bueno, tan bueno que muchas veces casi no puedo evitar contarle la verdad.

 

Si la sabe, se sorprendería, él, tan inteligente y sabio, no vio que había una persona tan desvergonzada a su alrededor.

 

Y esta persona todavía es a quien le enseña y cuida por mucho años. Qué vergüenza.

 

Ciertamente me sacará de su casa.

 

La idea de ser expulsado por él es aún más aterrador que se me descubre.

 

Así que sólo puedo apretar los dientes y no decir nada.

 

Por supuesto, estos sólo me hacen más callado.

 

 

 

Un día, oigo que habla Caterina con su madre. Están charlando sobre yo.

 

- _Greg es un poco extraño,_ dice Caterina así, - _Está muy triste, y no habla mucho. No está muy amable._

_-No te preocupes,_ dice su madre, - _Tiene 17 años, ¿no? Debería regresar a su vieja casa a la edad de 18 años el próximo año. Por cierto, Mycroft se ocupó de él durante mucho tiempo también, lo suficiente como para ser generoso y amable._

Me alejo tambaléando, y ni siquiera sepa cómo volver a mi habitación.

 

Resulta que todavía soy ingenuo. Pensé que si estaba callado, pudiere quedarme.

 

Esta casa me ha contenido demasiado tiempo. Hace mucho tiempo que no había un lugar para mí.

 

Qué pena que no lo entiendo hasta ahora.

 

 

 

Me enfermo. Mucho. Espero que siga así, al menos de esa manera, sino que él llevaría el ataúd por sí mismo para mí.

 

Tengo fiebre alta y mi mente es vaga, pero incluso todavía recuerdo que no puedo hablar casualmente.

 

Es realmente difícil para mí.

 

Regresa rápidamente, y me cuida personalmente, porque tengo fiebre alta y una cara mala.

 

Caterina lo persuade unas pocas palabras. Él, siempre educado y cortés, incluso se enoja. Asusta a toda la familia que se callan.

 

Por la noche, me limpia con una toalla empapada en agua frío una y otra vez para ayudar a refrescarme.

 

- _Greg,_ me llama, - _Bebe un poco de leche, ¿de acuerdo?_

Me ayuda a levantarme y me deja medio apoyado contra el pecho suyo, y dándome leche suavemente.

 

Pienso yo, que es muy feliz morir así, después de todo.

 

- _Myc,_ sólo yo puede llamarlo así en esta casa. Le tiro lastimosamente la manga, quiero preguntar, _¿realmente me enviarás de vuelta el próximo año?_

Pero no logro decir nada en fin.

 

Olvido todo lo que quise decir el momento de verlo en la cara.

 

- _Greg,_ dice dulcemente, - _No pienses en nada, para que se vaya la enfermedad._

Cierro los ojos con obediencia. Se queda por mucho tiempo, parece que haya juzgado que estaba dormido yo.

 

Como cuando era yo un niño, su beso cae ligeramente sobre mi frente de la cabeza. Resisto a abrir los ojos.

 

Tal vez no aprendí nada todos estos años.

 

Pero al menos aprendí una cosa. Nunca pensar demasiado. Nunca.

 

 

 

Estuve enfermo por mucho tiempo. Pero en fin estaba curado.

 

Vio mi infelicidad, me lleva a un balneario de aguas termales.

 

Y sólo me lleva. No sé cómo describir mi felicidad.

 

 

 

Fue la última vez que nos quedamos solos por tanto tiempo.

 

De vuelta en Londres, la noticia feliz de que Caterina se embarazó se ha extendido por toda la familia.

 

Sonrío amargamente. Me miro en el espejo y arreglo la pajarita.

 

Desde hoy, no es sólo un marido sino también un padre.

 

Un padre verdadero.

 

Debería yo crecer, me digo a mí mismo.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Soy un fan de Pablo López, entonces... jajaja.


	2. La Segunda Noche

Nunca admitiré la demasiada felicidad surgiendo en mi corazón después de que regresa a casa el día siguiente.

 

Tiene fiebre, y imito lo que hizo cuando me cuidó, lo friego con agua frío. He comprobado las heridas también. Las vendó muy bien.

 

No quiere decir por qué hirió. Estoy perezoso para preguntárselo.

 

De todos modos, sus pensamientos, nunca puedo adivinar.

 

Se duerme en mi cama pequeña si fuera en paz. Permanezco junto a él, quiero continuarlo para siempre sin razón.

 

Pero ¿no es imposible? Lo supe siete años después cuando me fui.

 

La memoria todavía sigue siendo tan clara como ayer.

 

 

 

Estoy obstinado en no atender la escuela que organizó para mí hace mucho tiempo, y en lugar, elegí una universidad que estaba lejos de Londres. Fue él un poco enojado, pero en fin, estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

 

Y sólo sé yo, por lo que me escondo en lo lejos es para limpiar mi corazón roto.

 

Cada vez escribo una carta, escojo algo que no le importa para escribir. Creo que irme más lejos ayuda a terminar con mi amor inmoral.

 

Desde la comprensión de mi mente, los seis meses de la universidad fueron cuando estuve más relejado.

 

Puedo echarlo de menos con todo mi corazón sin temor a ser descubierto; también puedo escribir cartas amorosas una tras una, y luego verlas arder en el brasero silenciosamente.

 

Y un día, soltaré toda esta suciedad y todos estos pecados originales, y viviré la vida normal de nuevo.

 

 

 

No sé que ha Caterina abortado accidentalmente hasta una carta desde Londres hace una semana.

 

Regreso a Londres muy rápidamente, estoy preocupado, todo por él.

 

Debe estar triste extremadamente. Su primer hijo se fue así.

 

No está aquí en casa cuando entro por la puerta.

 

De acuerdo con la etiqueta, por supuesto debo visitar a Caterina en primero que está más triste.

 

Caterina parece tan triste como no quiera vivir ningún más segundo. No es bien para mí quedar por mucho tiempo, así que sólo puedo salir su habitación.

 

Está muy feliz cuando regresa y me ve. Lo acompaño terminar el almuerzo, y luego lo acompaño caminar.

 

No habla mucho. Entiendo su tristeza, sólo camino callado a su lado.

 

Cuando cruzamos una calle, resbala él. Le doy una mano rápidamente para levantarlo.

 

Nunca perdió su etiqueta después. Tal vez el dolor de esta semana haya llegado al límite.

 

Se vuelta la cabeza, me mira sonriendo, y me susurra, - _Estás tan grande._

- _Cuando te vi por la primera vez, eras tan pequeño, de pie en la habitación vacía, y tan lástimo._ No puedo entender su rostro.

 

- _Myc,_ le susurro, - _Tendréis hijos. Los tendréis._

_-Sí,_ asiente la cabeza levemente, - _Los habrá._

 

 

 

Caterina en fin baja a la cena. La consuelo susurrando por un rato largo. Me toma de la mano y rompe a llorar incapaz de hablar.

 

Después de todo, es una madre pobre que ha perdido su niño. No puedo evitar darle más simpatía a esta mujer pobre.

 

Mycroft nos mira desde el otro lado de la habitación. De vez en cuando vuelvo la cabeza, sus ojos se alejan.

 

Este instante tengo la ilusión de que está mirándome. Y luego entiendo que sólo estoy engañando a mí mismo sonriendo amargamente.

 

 

 

Los días siguientes, en lugar de decir que regresé para acompañar a Mycroft, es mejor decir que vine para acompañar a Caterina.

 

Siempre está ella contándoles a todos que vienen a condolencias por el dolor de su repentina pérdida del hijo. Todos los que vienen la consuelan, por supuesto.

 

Y tengo que acompañar a ellos por todo el tiempo hasta que se van.

 

Apenas se queda Mycroft en la casa. No sé si piense yo demasiado, pero tengo una sensación de que no quiera quedarse con Caterina.

 

La pérdida de Caterina es dolorosa de verdad. Pero su tristeza sin control y sin terminar tal vez molesten a Mycroft mucho.

 

Es Mycroft una persona tranquila. Pero los invitados que vienen y se van los últimos días son tan ruidosos que la mansión se pone como un bazar.

 

Debe estar cansado y molesto, pero no revela nada debido al carácter caballero y la consideración de esposo. Caterina no se da cuenta a nada, sólo se hunde en su propio dolor y los consuelos de los visitantes.

 

 

 

Llegué al estudio de Mycroft en silencio por la noche. Parece tiene irritabilidad raramente.

 

- _Le pedí a la madre de Caterina que la recogiera para relajarla. Llegará mañana por el amanecer._ Digo en voz baja.

 

Levanta la cabeza, me mira profundamente por una vista, apenas sonriendo.

 

- _No te preocupes,_ le consuelo, - _Después de todo, era la primera vez que ser madre. Todo será bien después de que se calmaría._

_-¿Sabes cómo perdió el niño?_ Me pregunta en una diferencia extraña.

 

Digo después de un momento de duda, - _¿No dijo que accidentalmente se cayó por las escaleras?_

_-Una mujer que insista en usar tacones altos incluso sabiendo que todavía era embarazada, ¿qué crees que es realmente su tristeza causada por la pérdida del niño? O simplemente para mostrar su tristeza a todos: soy tan pobre, tenéis que ser comprensivos y cuidarme._ Sonríe Mycroft sarcásticamente.

 

Lo miro incómodo. Nunca lo había visto así, agudo, cruel, agotado.

 

- _Myc,_ me arrodillo, - _Estás demasiado cansado. ¿Puedo darte una taza de leche caliente?_

_-Estoy demasiado cansado,_ murmura él, - _¿Por qué todos en esta mansión grande no pueden verlo, incluye mi esposa, excepto tú?_

Tal vez porque nadie de ellos te ame como te amo yo, pienso en el corazón.

 

Pero que dice la boca mía es, - _Duérmete, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy contigo._

Se calma y cierra los ojos. Se duerme.

 

Quiero besarlo mucho en los labios. Así que lo hago.

Sin deseo, sin requisito, sólo un simple beso.

 

Sólo una memoria para mí.

 

Lo que trae un gran desastre.

 

Caterina lo vio.

 

 

 

Creo que tengo que agradecer a que no tenga ella histeria en ese momento.

 

Es realmente una mujer muy astuta, tengo que decir.

 

La escena anterior al niño perdido, tal vez pueda ser como dijo Myc en realidad, simplemente fue un show.

 

 _-Señora,_ digo agitando, - _Yo, yo... yo lo siento. Mi comportamiento es imperdonable. Estoy muy, muy, muy avergonzado. Mire, yo, yo, yo..._

_-Greg, como se dice, soy tu madre adoptiva después de todo, no diré eso a tu padre._

Más se actúa generosa y considerada, más avergonzado soy yo.

 

- _Tranquila, sé que sólo eras un poco confundido por un momento. Después de todo, tu padre es realmente un hombre encantador._

La miro con casi gratitud. Su rostro, incomparablemente hermoso, tiene una poca compasión para mí de verdad.

 

- _Greg,_ la bondad intenta de Caterina me da escalofríos. - _Tengo un amigo médico, que tiene mucha experiencia en el tratamiento de **ese tipo de enfermedad.** No te preocupes, es absolutamente privado. El médico, un conde, nunca revelará el secreto no tan **decente** de un caballero. _Intenta agregarle un tono a **decente**. Sonrío amargamente y no dije nada.

 

- _Puedes regresar a la escuela, tratas mientras estudias. Y, antes de curarte, no creo que deberías volver por un rato, en caso de fallar, ¿no?_ Me mira sonriendo.

 

Por supuesto, no tengo otra opción. Tengo enfermedad, y es tan sucia como no se puede revelar.

 

Es tan generosa que mi madre adoptiva está dispuesta a buscarme alguien para tratarme.

 

Así que no tengo el derecho de objetar aparte de agradecerle por el arreglo cuidadoso de usted.

 

 _-Me alegro que entiendes que preocupo para ti,_ dice casi feliz.

Pero cuando el conde está realmente inspeccionándome, casi aplasto la puerta para salir.

 

 

 

No puedo evitar sentirme humilado. ¿No quiero que me gustan las chicas que tienen misma edad conmigo y luego nos casamos y tenemos hijos como un hombre normal?

 

Porque me enamoré de un hombre, así que ¿tengo que ser como un prisionero, de pie frente al médico que se buscó por mí madre adoptiva y quitarme la ropa para inspección?

 

Porque me enamoré de mi guardián, así que ¿tengo que soportar los contactos de esos desconocidos con mis partes privadas y me examinan y me juzgan con la vista de diseccionar cadáver?

 

Debido a mi inmoralidad, así que ¿tengo que beber esas medicinas extrañas e inexplicables que son tan amargas como me pueden causar nausea al estómago?

 

Nunca espero que pueda yo estar a su lado. No hay lugar allí para mí. Nunca lo pensé incluso si sea yo tan desvergonzado.

 

Todo mi coraje, sólo es estar de pie a la oscuridad, y mirar silenciosamente a su sombra, como lo que he hecho todos los días de este año.

 

Sé ahora, que no tengo la posición en la sombra tampoco.

 

 

 

Pero no son estos tratamientos parecidos a la tortura los que realmente me minan.

 

En cambio, es la traición de Caterina que dijo este secreto mío que no se puede decir a su madre.

 

Y su madre, que se llama _la pequeña estación de radio_ , inmediatamente le distribuyó como noticias extrañas y secretas a ese grupo de señoras de té de la tarde.

 

Cuando estaba yo bebiendo sinceramente cuencos de agua amargo uno tras uno para _curarme_.

 

No lo entiendo hasta que mis condiscípulos me miran como si sea yo un chalado.

 

 

 

Sé que mis pecados son graves. No sólo me enamoro de mi guardián, sino también que el guardián es un hombre.

 

Es suficiente para enviarme a la horca. Llevo este secreto muy pecaminoso. Esta carga pesada me aplasta todos los días. Casi no puedo sobrevivir.

 

Pero nunca lo revelo ni un mínimo, lo juro a dios. He hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para contenerme. No hice nada que cruce la etiqueta caballerosa.

 

Así que no estoy permitido pensar en él, incluso sólo en mi corazón.

 

Y ahora debe él haberlo sabido, ha sabido a todo, todo a lo largo de estos años, las emociones y los deseos ocultos y malvados y feos, los sabe, sabe a todo.

 

No tengo derecho a verlo otra vez. Sólo quiero hay un agujero en el suelo para que pueda yo entrar.

 

Ese momento, quería yo morir de verdad.

 

 

 

 

Ese momento, todavía tenía yo expectativas débiles en el corazón que no fuera él diferente de los demás. Tal vez supiere él a mis pensamientos un día, y sólo los consideraría adolescente, y me trataría de la misma manera como siempre.

 

No lo entendí hasta que un condiscípulo me dijo que ya había él viajado al continente y nadie quería estar involucrado conmigo.

 

Entiendo por fin que ya no he tenido ningún lugar en su mundo por mucho tiempo.

 

 

 

Me odio mucho, pero lo odio aún más.

 

Lo odio que no estuvo a mi lado cuando fui tan humilado.

 

O quizás, nunca regresará a mí.

 

Tal vez ¿esta broma que se llamó _curación de enfermedad_ en primero fue su intención?

 

Nunca querrá volver a verme, jamás será dispuesto a tolerarme.

 

Porque soy una escoria desvergonzada que ama a su propio guardián.

 

 

 

Me voy. Sólo llevo los documentos necesarios y algún dinero. Todo el dinero lo gané yo mismo como un tutor privado. He devuelto todo el dinero que me dio sin un toque.

 

Todavía tengo este orgullo.

 

Me fui. Dejé su mundo para devolverle un lugar tranquilo y dejarlo en paz.

 

Luego escondí toda mi identificación y vine anónimo al Scotland Yard. Me convertí en un junior oficial de policía.

 

Hasta ayer.

 

Mi 27 cumpleaños.

 

 

 


	3. La Tercera Noche

Todavía está aquí cuando entro la puerta. No sé qué decir.

 

Hay comida sencilla en la mesa del comedor. Compré los ingredientes ayer por la noche.

 

Puedo no comer nada, pero tiene heridas, debe comer.

 

Sólo que no pensé que cocinara él para mí.

 

Ha hecho muchas cosas para mí, pero nunca cocinó.

 

- _No son mis habilidades culinarias muy bien,_ sonríe un poco, _-Luego las practicaré._

¿¿Luego?? Pienso que me equivoco, levanto la cabeza y lo miro fijando.

 

- _¿Qué quiere?_

Una cosa que aprendí en primero después de ser un oficial de policía es decir lo que quiero.

 

Tal vez estoy demasiado cansado para decir algo en enigmas a alguien como lo hacen los nobles después de muchos años de control y dolor y depresión.

 

No responde nada, sólo me mira fijando.

 

Estoy yo extremadamente incómodo. Pero la habitación sólo tiene tal espacio, y ni siquiera me escondí.

 

Huyo al baño, y planeo esconderme allí por una maldita hora antes de salir con la excusa de ducha.

 

 

 

Después de la ducha, está leyendo perezoso en el sofá.

 

- _¿Cuándo planea irse?_ Lo pregunto directamente, - _¿Su familia no lo busca? Mi lord, ¿qué quiere en la casa de este pequeño oficial de policía?_

_-Te busqué en todos lugares,_ empieza a sonar su voz no rápida ni lenta.

 

De repente me congela allí sin palabras.

 

- _He buscado todos los lugares que pude buscar,_ no levanta la cabeza, hablando todavía ligero.

 

Mi cerebro suena zumbando, mi boca está amarga.

 

No puedo encontrarme la lengua. No sé qué decir y qué responder.

 

- _¿Me buscó para qué?_ Le replico fingiendo indiferente, - _¿Y luego usted me sacare de la mansión otra vez después de encontrarme? O ¿me arrojare a la prisión para reformarme debido a mi inmoralidad?_ Me río frío, _-Estoy seguro de que su buena esposa ya le ha descrito mis comportamientos feos en cada detalle._

_-Greg,_ levanta la cabeza. Parece muy herido y muy triste.

 

- _Joder, ¿qué quiere después de todo en realidad?_ Le pregunto amargamente, - _¿Por qué llega a este punto, dos ustedes no dispuestos a soltarme. He hecho cosas impropias, le he avergonzado también, me arrepiento y me culpo todos los días sin intervalo, ¿qué quieren que haga yo? He desaparecido por mí mismo con voluntad en el mundo de usted, he hecho todo lo que puedo._

Me mira, la tristeza en sus ojos es verdadera y profunda. Estoy en un trance, y pienso que tal vez vi de la manera equivocada.

 

Nunca se aflige Mycroft, ni llora por mí.

 

- _Lo siento,_ dice él, - _Lo siento, mucho. De verdad._

_-Fallé en protegerte bien. Yo..._ Se para, y no puede continuar por un momento.

 

Me sorprende mucho que me quedo allí por un rato antes de recordar que todavía está herido, así que le acerco y tomo la manta que había caído al suelo y la pongo en sus regazos.

 

No dice nada. No sabemos qué decir.

 

En fin es él que se anima en primero, y susurra, - _Cuando te fuiste, ni trajiste un abrigo grueso._

 

_-He buscado todos los lugares donde podrías ir. He preguntado todos los amigos tuyos._

_-Realmente fuiste decidido,_ sonríe amargamente, - _Realmente desapareciste sin una noticia, y no dejaste nada atrás. No senderos, ni sombras._

_-De hecho, no pensé, que dejares todo esto, y te fueres al Scotland Yard convirtiéndote en un pequeño oficial de policía con todo los relatos detrás de ti, y vivieres..._ mira a su alrededor, y elige unas palabras neutrales, - _Una vida muy diferente._

No puedo presentar una cara amable ahora. Realmente no quiero enfrentar a este tema.

 

Pero sé que no puedo evitarlo.

 

Entonces trato de usar el tono más indiferente para decir, - _Mi comportamiento de esa noche lo avergonzó, pero ¿no tiene ira?_

_-Me dormí,_ me mira con sinceridad, - _Si supiera yo lo que sucedería esa noche, no me dormiría, incluso moriré. Ni permitiría yo que las cosas sucedan luego._

Estoy realmente sorprendido. Levanto la cabeza y lo mira.

 

_-No deduje que pasó en general hasta que los rumores me llegaron._

 

- _Debiste ser muy doloroso,_ me mira con lástima. Me controlo para no temblar.

_-Lo que pensé en ese momento, fue que si fuere yo a verte de inmediato, dependiendo de tus carácteres, quitaras todas las relaciones conmigo._

_-Así que me fui al continente de inmediato, y organicé un hogar y una escuela para que pudieras ir allí y evitar atención._

_-Pero no deduje que te habías ido sin despedirte cuando volví,_ respira muy agotado, - _Supuse que debiste equivocarte que te ignoré, no supe qué preocupado estuve yo._

_-Pienso en que estás herido en pedazos, mi corazón se duele._

_-Huiste sin dejar no un sendero ni una sombra atrás, me dejaste buscándote desesperado día tras día._

_-Sólo quiero encontrarte, ¿cómo pudieras enojarme?_

Me mira suavemente. Y yo, sólo siento que la garganta se tensa.

 

 

 

Evito su mirada. No quiero hablar más sobre este tema, en lugar, le pregunto, - _¿Cómo está tu esposa? ¿Habéis tenido hijos?_

Se ríe entre los dientes. Hay algo como desdén en su risa.

_-Mi esposa. Se ha convertido más y más frágil y sensible después de perder al niño. Reclamó que su constitución física era débil, por lo que continúa usando té de hierbas todos los días, pero nunca quiso salir y respirar aire fresco._

_-Como resultado, nadie es dispuesta a entrar su habitación excepto su camarera, porque la habitación siempre llena del olor extraño a hierbas e inciensos._

_-La alento a estudiar esas bizarras infusiones de hierbas e inciensos orientales; al mismo tiempo, la alento a permanecerse en su habitación tanto como fuera posible. La he convencido de que el aire exterior tiene ingredientes fatales en ella._

_-En cuanto a los niños, creo que el cuerpo frágil suyo ya no puede permitirse otra criatura, así que no le obligo como un buen esposo considerado._

Me sorprende mucho. Nunca se me ocurrió que podrían los dos cambiarse así.

 

Parecían tan combinados, y fueron dulces cuando se casaron y todos todavía los envidian.

 

¿Por... por qué pasó todo esto? Me duele en el corazón pensar que había él sido tan infeliz todos estos años.

 

- _¿Por qué?_  Sonríe, la sonrisa es fría e irónica.

 

- _Ya lo sabes, mi vida fue planeada antes de que me nací. Cuándo heredar el título de lord, cuándo casarme, casarme con quién, todo ya fue planeado._

_-Nunca tengo una opción. Ni tengo el derecho a eligir._

_-A veces, me siento aburrido cuando la veo. La miro el elegante corte de pelo, el vestido cortés, las palabras y las obras corteses. La miro, no, nos miro la vida rígida como los libros de texto._

_-Como la mayoría de las parejas, tenemos matrimonios familiares. La conexión de relativos y conocidos, la aprobación de padres, y luego nos convirtieron en una pareja modela por trabajos mutuos de todo el mundo._

_-Me presento yo como un buen hijo y un buen marido todos los días, se presenta ella como una buena esposa y una buena nuera todas las horas. Gracias al dios, afortunadamente, no tenemos hijos, o agregare una más misión de actor de presentarnos como padres a la lista. Eso realmente nos aplastará._

_-Regresamos a casa a tiempo, comimos a tiempo, nos vamos a la cama a tiempo. Nos comportamos de acuerdo a las reglas, nunca cambiamos ni un mínimo._

_-Nunca nos peleamos, nunca nos discutimos, nunca nos comunicamos, nunca nos amamos._

_-Me miro a mí mismo, me miro este cuerpo se entumuce y se envejece y se arruina._

_-Me veo que el deseo dentro de este cuerpo se niega a aceptarlos. Me golpea al pecho una y otra vez escondiendo detrás de la puerta como un loco._

_-Quiero enamorarme a alguien como un loco una vez, sólo para mí mismo; quiero besar fuertemente a los labios de mi amor y lo hago que deja de respirar; quiero beber con él a borrachos, y caminamos desequilibrados, y jugamos para ver quién pueda conocer a más chicas. Quiero muchos._

Levanta la mirada y me mira. Mi boca probablemente ha abierto al límite.

 

Ser sincero, nunca pensé que oiría yo a esto.

 

Pero tal vez lo ha contenido hace demasiado tiempo, y quiere aclarar todo esto por esta noche.

 

- _Hasta los 20 años, una excepción ocurrió en mi vida. Tuve que adoptar a un niño de 10 años cuyos padres murieron y ser su guardián._

_-A partir de ese día, mi vida ha estado desorientada._

_-Ese niño me da demasiada felicidad, y mucho más allá de mi imaginación._

_-Cuando me di cuenta de que tenía yo sentimientos anormales por ese niño, ya no podía dejarlo ir._

_-Nunca me permití pensar más profundo. El deseo profundo en el dentro de mi corazón._

_-Durante tantos años, he seguido las reglas, paso a paso, y he sido un buen hombre en el sentido tradicional._

_-Fingiendo no preocuparme a alguien debido al miedo._

_-Convenciendo no extrañar a alguien debido al temor._

_-Todos esos pensamientos meticulosos y densos, nunca los consideré sucedidos. Siempre me dije a mí mismo así._

_-Cuando me di cuenta de las sensaciones tuyas en mí, no sabías cuánto estaba yo, extático._

Baja los ojos, y no dice nada por un momento, y luego empieza a hablar de nuevo.

 

- _No puedo engañarme. Siempre te he amado. Te amo tanto que me da miedo._

_-Mira,_ se ríe a carcajadas, - _La locura es contagiosa, e infortunadamente, también soy uno de los enfermos gravemente infectados._

_-Me amas,_ solamente repito tontamente. Un cierto nervio en mi cerebro se rompe, y se no puede conectar por un momento.

 

Mycroft Holmes ama a Greg Lestrade.

 

¿Cuándo? No sé nada en absoluto.

 

Sonríe un poco. - _¿Tal vez actué demasiado bien?_

Creo que probablemente esté yo un poco loco también, o ¿cómo quiero llorar y reírme al mismo tiempo?

 

Elegí activo o pasivo ser lo ciego, lo sordo y lo tonto.

 

Y rehusé ver un hecho obvio.

 

El hecho de que me ama.

 

 

 


	4. La Cuarta Noche

Reflexiona sentado frente a la estufa. Tengo que decir que después de los altibajos grandes la noche anterior, el éxtasis y la calidez en mi corazón instantáneamente alejan la frialdad de mi cuerpo cuando lo vi de nuevo después de entrar la puerta.

 

Fue la primera vez que hay algo en mi vida. Mi cuerpo ya no es un caparazón vacío.

 

Me mira insatisfecho a las ropas, se levanta y me pone el abrigo con movimientos muy suaves.

 

Me siento tomándolo la mano ligeramente, y le pregunto, - _¿Cómo estás ahora?_

Sonríe un poco. - _Mucho mejor._

La estufa no está lo suficientemente fuerte. Me levanto y tiro un poco a la leña para que la temperatura en la habitación fuera más alta.

 

- _Está más y más frío estos días,_ no sé qué decir excepto esto.

 

Me acaricia las manos suavemente pensativo. Realmente quiero besarlo a los dedos delgados, pero no me atrevo.

 

Sólo tengo que fingir mirar al fuego.

 

- _Ese doctor conde que te trató, tiene un grave interés en robar._ Me dice de repente.

 

Me sorprende. Levanto la mirada para mirarlo.

 

- _Pensar que te ha tocado, quiere mucho cortarle las manos._ Habla sin expresión.

 

- _¿No lo has hecho en realidad?_ Estoy un poco preocupado.

 

- _No,_ sonríe frío, _-Le envié AMABLEMENTE a la Torre de Londres para que pudiera él recibir tratamiento._

No digo nada. Busqué algo noticia sobre Sra. Caterina esta manaña cuando fui a trabajar. Sé ahora que ha tenido epilepsia después de perder lacrimosa al niño, y Lord Holmes le había pedido a muchos médicos, y no funcionaron, así que sólo pudo enviarla al rural para curar.

 

No estuve muy sorprendido cuando oí esta noticia. Tal vez no sea yo tan inteligente como él, pero no estoy estúpido. Ese momento, me di cuenta de que lo hizo intencional.

 

Intencional deja que Caterina sentiere a sus sentimientos.

 

Pero no son detectables y verifiables, lo suficiente para que una esposa se queme y se convierta loca.

 

Está él usando sus propios métodos para vengar a la vergüenza de Caterina en mí.

 

- _Eres muy cruel,_ murmuro, - _Muy cruel._

_-Lo siento, Greg._ Dice con tranquilidad, - _Soy un marido malo, y un guardián malo._

_-Puedo hacer esto tan espantoso a mi propia compañera de cama. No es extraña que me odias._ Se ríe irónico.

 

- _Puedo que no deja que nada me importe, pero sólo no puedo soportar que sufras._

_-Odio muchísimo a Caterina. La odio por ser intolerante contigo, y la odio que te humilló, y la odio aún más que se quedó presuntuosa entre nosotros._

_-En primero, nunca quise pinchar esta capa de lija. Pensé que cuando estaras más viejo, buscaría yo una esposa para ti, y luego podríamos vivir juntos en la mansión. Será bien que nos acompañemos unos al otros._

_-Te he amado mucho antes de lo que piensas, pero soy mejor en esconder que tú._

_-Soportas las presiones muy duro. No pienses que no sea yo así tampoco._

_-Y Caterina, arrogante y tonta, rompió fácilmente nuestros bordes mantenidos muy arduos, todo nuestro dolor y resistencia y control fueron pisoteados por ella sin pensar o preocupar._

_-Nuestra compasión y cuidado uno al otro, se convierte en culpa y desvergüenza en los ojos suyos._

_-Por supuesto, siempre pensó ella que solamente era tu amor unilateral._

_-Pero ni siquiera sabía en absoluto que los_ _temerarios comportamientos suyos habían logrado romper mi línea de fondo, y me obligó a enfrentar la verdad de mi corazón._

_-Te amo. Es la única verdad que tengo._

Me ríe que las lágrimas salen. Nunca, nunca hay una persona, que ha hecho tanto para mí como él.

 

Me inclino la cabeza, y lo beso las manos sinceramente, casi religiosamente. No me importa que las lágrimas se caen en cadenas y mojan mis puños.

 

Se tembla sorprendido por un segundo, pero luego se da cuenta muy rápido.

 

- _Myc,_ el punto de mi lengua rebota en este nombre, - _Myc._

Me toma la cara con ambos manos y me besa suavemente a los labios.

 

Ambos hemos esperado demasiado tiempo por ese momento.

 

No existe dios.

 

Cuando nos abrazamos, se ha dado vuelta él y nos ha abandonado.

 

Pero no me importa. ÉL es mi dios. Mi única fe.

 

No me importa lo que sucedería luego en absoluto.

 

Soy como un ciego que nunca ha visto la luz por muchos años. En un instante, hay un hacha afilada que hiende la oscuridad espesa y brilla con un rastro de luz. Aunque débil, hace que la gente la quiera.

 

Decidí que incluso sería yo arrestado para ser interrogado y torturado, incluso si me ahorcarían en un patíbulo, lo haré.

 

Estoy vivo, lo haré; moriré, así que lo haré así antes de la muerta.

 

Sé que soy muy vulgar, siempre sueño ser un héroe.

 

Ahora que sólo tengo una oportunidad de ser un héroe en toda mi vida, no tengo ninguna razón para no apreciarla.

 

Estoy listo.

 

 

 

Nos rodamos en la cama pequeña, nos besamos en el sofá pequeño. Ambos clamamos fuertemente uno al otro, y queremos fundirnos en la sangre del otro.

 

Nos abrazamos sin pensar, nos apretamos con fuerza. Nos hemos anhelado uno al otro por demasiado tiempo, por lo que la paciencia se ha convertido en la herida.

 

Esta herida en primero sólo fue superficial, tan ligera e indetectable como un arañazo. Pero con el paso del tiempo, empieza lentamente a sacar ramas y cultivar hojas y flores por sí mismo, y de modo que cuando por fin se da cuenta de lo que pasó, el otro ya ha penetrado en cada uno de nuestros propios capilares, y se ya ha convertido en un árbol imponente. Y si tratas de cortarlo, ya no puede nadie hacerlo ni un mínimo.

 

Nuestros corazones están unidos juntos y no puede nada separarlos.

 

 

 

Creo que no hay una persona más feliz que yo. Tales gentileza y romanza que son elusivas y lejanas llegan a mi puerta esta noche.

 

Qué afortunado soy yo, que lo que amo me ama también.

 

Incluso si muero en inmediato, no me arrepentiré a nada.

 

 

 


	5. La Quinta Noche

Aunque sólo soy un pequeño oficial de policía del fundo del NSY, tenemos nuestras propias fuentes y canales de noticias.

 

Todo tipos de noticias se reúnen todos los días. Y luego las analizamos, las identificamos y las refinamos, y sacamos las conclusiones correctas y abandonamos las falsas.

 

No es fácil obtener las noticias sobre tal clase como la de Mycroft, pero no es imposible.

 

Aunque me ofrecí voluntario para ser un pequeño oficial de policía, en realidad, he estado recopilando noticias sobre él en los últimos años.

 

Como mi pasatiempo, siempre me dije a mí mismo así.

 

Pero nunca pensé que toda esta información recogida por mí hoy pueda ser útil.

 

Aunque no tenía yo la intención de hacerlo, pero estoy muy feliz que puedo hacer algo para él.

 

Me escucha silenciosamente a estas noticias que recogí muy difícil sin un cambio del músculo de la cara suya. No sé de qué es útil o no, solamente le digo todo lo que puedo obtener y recordar.

 

- _Greg, muchas gracias por todo esto que hiciste para mí._ Dice suavemente.

 

- _No es nada, ¿no?_ Me desanimo, y digo frustrado.

 

Se ríe, prepara una taza de té caliente y me la da acariciando.

 

Estoy un poco avergonzado. Incluso lo gusté después, pero nunca me hizo todo estos.

 

Después de todo, es el Lord honorable.

 

Y luego, ¿viviría él la vida pobre conmigo?

 

De repente me siento egoísto.

 

- _Greg,_ me sacude los hombros desagrado, - _Estás pensando de la manera incorrecta. Otra vez._

_-Nunca puedo esconder nada de ti, ¿no?_ Me río. Y nos reímos tontos por un momento, y luego guardamos silencio.

 

- _Pero dejaste tanto,_ susurro, - _Tanto que no puedo soportar._

Sólo fui feliz reencontrarlo, y luego me calmo estos días, empiezo a sentirme intranquilo.

 

- _Eres tan bueno, tan bueno._ Murmuro.

 

Como haya él comprendido mi intranquilidad, extiende las manos suyas y toma las mías.

_-Mi identidad, me decidió que soy destinado a vivir en la lumière brillante des bijoux de la alta sociedad para siempre, caminar a lo largo de la cima de los humanos, vivir glorioso toda la vida con demasiado poderes y luego morirme._ Describe con calma inclinando la cabeza.

 

- _Ser un títere calificado sin sentimientos, o un fugitivo independente y libre. Nunca fue una opción múltiple para mí._ Se ríe entre los dientes.

 

Sólo entiendo hoy, que es Mycroft más loco que yo.

 

- _No me interesa la política._ Sonríe Mycroft y me dice, - _Solamente me enoja mucho que no podemos amar lo que queremos._

 

- _¿Para mí?_ Me oigo diciendo. Mi voz está un poco temblorosa.

 

- _Para ti._ Responde con facilidad, su voz está firme.

 

Supongo que tengo un gran orgullo y satisfacción en la cara. Es la expresión que nunca le mostré a la gente.

 

Me mira obsesivamente, y el apego en sus ojos grises azulados se ve tan hermoso.

 

Los ojos más bellos del mundo entero.

 

Incluso en mis sueños más audaces, nunca imaginé que podría yo acurrucarme con mi amor y pasar una noche juntos susurrando sin ninguna acción.

 

Y ahora, está él a mi lado, en mis brazos.

 

Esto es el enfoque verdadero de todo.

 

Así que incluso si el próximo segundo se me desmenuza, lo disfrutaré como miel y azúcar.

 

- _Greg, no seas tan pesimisto._ Me besa uno tras uno. - _Vamos a irnos de aquí e ir a un lugar de libertad. Nadie nos conoce allí, y nadie le importamos._

_-Empezaremos una nueva vida allá._ Me dice.

 

- _Pero, tu madre..._ Le pregunta tartamudeando.

 

Sonríe débilmente. _-Supongo que había ella esperado a ese día por mucho tiempo._

Me calla. No sé qué responder.

 

Aunque vivíamos en una mansión grande, pero nunca entendí a esa dama noble.

 

Ni siquiera se llama _familiar,_ porque siempre es ella tan misteriosa y rara vez aparece frente a su familia.

 

Pero supongo que ya que ella tiene dos hijos inteligentes, no puede ser demasiada peor ella misma.

 

- _¿Y Sherlock?_ Sé que su único hermano menor es muy importante en su vida.

 

 _-He tenido arreglos para él,_ Se frunce las cejas, que es raro, y las estira muy pronto, - _Y en cuanto a escucharlo a no, es el asunto suyo. Tiene 25 años este año, ya no es el bebé en mis brazos, debería crecer por sí mismo._

_-Aunque mi madre no puede estar de acuerdo con mi selección, pero ha tratado de entenderla._ Sonríe un poco, - _Sabe ella, que a ella, a la familia, a Sherly, he hecho todo lo posible._

_-He hecho todo lo posible,_ Inclina la cabeza a mi frente, y su respiración está frente al punto de mi nariz, - _Y ahora sólo vivo para nosotros._

_-Yo también,_ susurro, _-yo también._

Lo miro. Su pose está tranquilo. La luz tenue de vela lo brilla en el rostro, y por un momento se ve como el dios.

_-Y ahora sólo necesitamos esperar pacientemente,_ me dice.

 

No sé dónde viene su confidencia. Ni necesito saberla.

 

Siempre es el hombre que controla todo, y dijo, que soy el único accidente en su vida.

 

Es mi honor.

 

 

 


	6. La Sexta Noche

No sé cuánto tiempo que tengo que esperar. Ni sé si vendrá o no el futuro del que habla.

 

Sólo sé, que es una tortura dejarlo para trabajar todas las mañanas. Y es una expectativa dulce regresar a casa por las noches.

 

El momento en que abro la puerta, siempre temo que sólo sea una ensoñación que tengo.

 

Y después de abrir la puerta, siempre está sentado en el sofá y sonríe a mí, y me siento que no tengo intención de despertarme si sólo sea un sueño.

 

No puedes culparme por ser tan sentimental como una mujer. Si hayas estado tan ansioso por alguien por demasiado tiempo como yo, y después de que lo obtendrías, es posible que tienes más miedo de perderlo que yo.

 

Y Mycroft, entiende a todo. Puede entender a todo.

 

Siempre usa su tranquilidad y consideración para calmar mis altibajos.

 

Y me deja establecer.

 

Sus heridas están mucho más mejores. Toda la persona está más activada.

 

Lo limpio, y inclino la cabeza a sus rodillas, como lo hice cuando era un niño.

 

 

 

Recuerdo la primera vez que fui a la magnífica mansión del Holmes con él.

 

No me gusta allí mucho, las habitaciones son demasiado, demasiado grandes.

 

Y las personas están demasiado, demasiado separadas, tan desconocidas, y tan frías.

 

Me escondo en el armario de la habitación, fingiendo que todavía esté yo en casa.

 

Fingiendo que mis padres todavía estén conmigo.

 

Me saca del armario, y limpia mis lagrimas con sus palmas cálidas.

 

En los primeros meses de mi llegada, se queda conmigo todas las noches y me canta canciones de cuna para que me duerma.

 

Y me inclino en sus rodillas así.

 

En está mansión, es lo único que puedo depender y confiar.

 

Me calme y soy valiente debido a su presencia.

 

Que nunca cambió.

 

Hace 17 años.

 

- _Myc, estoy tan feliz,_ le digo.

 

- _Yo también,_ responde dulcemente.

 

No sé ha pasado cuánto tiempo, y empiezo a dormirme.

 

- _Greg,_ me sacude ligeramente, - _Estás demasiado cansado, duérmete._

La puerta de repente suena fuertemente. Y suena una voz ronca también.

 

- _Hola, pequeña belleza, sal a jugar. Te compraré bebido._

Salto y corro hacia la puerta para ver si la puerta esté cerrada.

 

Y grito con voz seria, - _Bateaux, vete a la cama cuando todavía esté yo de buen humor, o no sólo te cortearé la barbilla como después. ¡No te atrevas a acosar a Lucía otra vez! ¡¿Entendido?!_

La voz del borracho se asusta. - _Oh no, lo siento mucho, señor. No tenía intención de llamar a la puerta de usted._

- _¡Vete, ahora mismo!_ Grito yo.

 

Giro la cabeza y veo a Mycroft mirándome.

 

Aclaro la garganta con fuerza y digo, - _El borracho al lado._

Sacude la cabeza y me indica que no haga ningún ruido. Me sorprende, aguanto la respiración y quedo en silencio.

 

Es un rato antes de que se va con voz de pasos menos y menos.

 

 

 

Me horrorizo por un momento. Levanto la mirada a Mycroft.

 

Algunas ideas terribles me golpean.

 

Y asienta la cabeza levemente para decirme que esas ideas no son infundadas.

 

 _-Myc,_ le tomo las manos y le susurro, - _Necesito saber qué mala está la situación._

Todavía está tranquilo como siempre, y me retoma las manos también, y dice en voz baja, - _Muy mala, y muy bien._

Lo miro dudoso. Continúa diciendo, - _Hice un trato con una persona poderosa. Si completaría su requisito, nos dejará libres._

_-¿Alguien más poderoso que tú? Bueno, supongo que debe ser muy difícil._ Las aptieto con una poca más fuerza, - _Entonces necesito pedirte, que quedare y te protegiere yo a tu lado._

_-¿Estás listo?_ Me mira, - _No puedo contarte los detalles, pero una vez lo cumpla yo, tenemos que irnos del Reino Unido y no podemos volver a nuestra patria nunca._

_-Y si lo falle,_ su voz suena ligeramente, - _Nos iremos al patíbulo juntos._

_-Los que hicimos no serán reconocidos, nuestras familias cortarán todas las relaciones con nosotros._

_-Nadie nos salvará, nuestras famas serán arruinadas. Nos ahorcarán como pecadores inmorales._

_-¿Tienes miedo?_ Baja la cabeza y me besa la cara.

 

Sonrío. Cierro los ojos y siento sus besitos.

 

No sé qué planes Mycroft tiene, pero sé que nunca hace nada insegura.

 

Aunque no sé cómo resolver todo, pero me encuentro extrañamente tranquilo y sin ni un mínimo miedo o preocupación.

 

Confío en él más que en mí mismo.

 

Incluso si no tenga la solución, no tengo miedo.

 

- _Pero ¿cuándo estarías dispuesto a contármelos?_   Me quejo deliberadamente.

Sonríe, baja la cabeza, y me besa los labios rápidamente.

 

Me mira con ternura. Nunca he sido mirando tan tiernamente por alguien toda mi vida.

 

No puedo evitar reírme.

 

 

 

Me vuelvo a recostar en su regazo. Sus manos toca suavemente a mi cabello.

 

No decimos nada. Ni necesitamos decir.

 

Empieza a llover afuera otra vez.

 

Cierra los ojos ligeramente, pero sé que no había él dormido.

 

Debe estar pensando en algo.

 

Y todo lo que piensa es relacionado con nuestro futuro.

 

Esto me emociona, por supuesto.

 

Podremos ser libres o no, estamos juntos.

 

Y nada puede ser más agradable que esto.

 

 

 


	7. La Séptima Noche

Un grupo de personas enmascaradas irrumpen a mi pequeña habitación.

 

Estamos arrestados.

 

 

 

No traté de escapar. Sigo a Mycroft a salir del apartamento en silencio.

 

Cubrieron capuchas sobre nuestras cabezas. Obviamente no quieren que sepamos el sendero.

 

Mycroft está a mi lado. Puedo sentir su relajación inusual.

 

Así que no tengo nada a temer.

 

 

 

No sé por qué, por fin está el final frente a mí, pero me siento relajado.

 

En cuanto a lo que lamento yo, es que este periodo de tiempo es demasiado corto.

 

Tan corto que son casi imposible recordarse y extrañarse.

 

 

 

Mis ojos están cubiertos. Pero estoy muy tranquilo.

 

No nos amarraron. Probablemente sepan que no trataríamos de escapar.

 

Extiendo una mano intentando agarrar la suya. Retoma la mía inmediatamente.

 

Vamos juntos a la muerte final tomándonos de las manos uno al otro así.

 

He dicho, que no tengo miedo.

 

Poder ir a morir con él es más feliz que envejezca y viva yo solo.

 

Tal vez todavía podemos ser enterrados en un lugar. O abandonarían a nuestros cadáveres en el desierto.

 

Esos no importan. Nadie puede saberlos después de morir.

 

Estaremos juntos. Siempre juntos.

 

Esto es suficiente.

 

 

 

El carruaje ha estado avanzando durante mucho tiempo. He perdido mi juicio a tiempo, y no puedo suponer la posición por el sonido de la herradura o los baches en el viaje.

 

Tengo que decir, que la gente estada con personas inteligentes se puede cambiar a la pereza.

 

Por supuesto sabe Mycroft a estos. Así que no me preocupo. Nunca me preocupo.

 

 

 

Supongo que probablemente estoy casi loco. No tengo mucho tiempo para vivir, pero todavía estoy pensando a estas cositas.

 

No puedo advinar lo que está pensando Mycroft. Sólo sé que siempre ha sido fuerte la mano suya que está tomando la mía.

 

Creo que probablemente estoy sonriendo como un tonto por un largo tiempo.

 

En el camino a la muerte.

 

 

 

Cuando abren las capuchas, veo un carruaje casi va a descomponer. Y dos caballos flacos.

 

Miro sorprendido a ese grupo de personas enmascaradas, incapaz de especular sobre sus expresiones.

 

Y Mycroft, sólo levanta una ceja juguetón, - _Entonces tengo que marcharme del país con esto._

La cara del hombre en el frente todavía está cubierta. Dice en voz fría, - _El señor le compadece generosamente que le ofrece la libertad, ¿todavía está insatisfecho?_

Esta voz, muy familiar. No levanto la cabeza, pienso en silencio.

 

Mycroft abre la puerta y me indica que suba yo en primero. Y camina a él y dice algo.

 

Aunque no puedo ver la expresión de esa persona cuya cara cubierta, todavía puedo sentir su miedo repentino.

 

 

 

Mycroft sube al carruaje con tranquilo. Avanzamos lentamente.

 

 _-¿Qué dijiste a él?_ Sé claro que no es el tiempo para ser curioso, pero no puedo contenérmelo.

 

- _Sólo lo agradecí por protegerte durante un mes._ Me responde mi misterioso guardián tan fácilmente como si estuviera hablando nada.

 

Me sorprende mucho. Me doy la vuelta para mirar hacia atrás. Esos enmascarados todavía están en el mismo lugar, vigilándonos movernos en la dirección preceptiva.

 

-­ _¿Quién es él?_  Le pregunto en voz baja, - _¿Lo conozco también?_

_-Vivía él al lado de tu casa durante más de un mes, Greg._ Responde Mycroft sin girar la cabeza.

 

- _¡¿Bateaux?!_ Me asombra. Y me ocurre de repente como un trueno, - _¿Lo planeaste?_ _¿_ _Me encontraste hace más de un mes?_

- _No, no lo planeé yo. El señor lo envió a vigilarte. Y protegerte al mismo tiempo._

_-Pero sí, supe algo sobre tu estado hace más de un mes,_ Vuelva la cabeza mirándome, - _Por favor, perdóname que necesité un poco más tiempo para arreglar todo._

_-Cuando te busqué, estaba pensando en el futuro. No me mires, nunca dudé de encontrarte._

_-Arrojé Caterina a la villa en el campo. Ella sigue y siempre será mi esposa nominal._

_-Tal vez no puede mi madre detenerme en privado, pero nunca me permitirá que te lleve abiertamente de vuelta a la mansión del Holmes._

_-Y yo, hace tiempo que estoy cansado de la vida hipócrita._

_-Además, no puedo dejar que sufras ni un poco más._

_-La única manera, es que se desaparezca el Lord Holmes de este mundo._

_-El único requisito de mi madre a mí, es que mi desaparición no desacredite al apellido de Holmes._

_-Al menos deje una contribución a este apellido antes de irme._

_-¿Este gran señor es tu madre?_  Realmente me sorprende.

 

No puede evitar reírse. - _No es posible. Aunque tiene mi madre un estatus considerable, pero no, su estado no es suficiente para que sea ella capaz de darme tanta libertad._

_-El señor es de ambición. Es más fuerte que todos los hombres en el mundo. Tiene derechos supremos. Y es muy inteligente._

Pocas veces oí elogia Mycroft a alguien. No puedo evitar ser más curioso.

 

- _Aunque estuvo sorprendida que Mycroft, quien conocía por ella, se rendiría de todo por el amor, finalmente aceptó mi pedido. Después de que haga yo algunas cosas por ella._

_-Y tengo que decir, esas, no son muy decentes. Parte de ellas son muy sucias._

_-Pero no me importa. No soy yo mismo muy decente tampoco._

- _Entonces para mí, estabas obligado a hacer esas cosas sucias._ Digo doliendo.

_-No, no, son tratos que acepté con voluntad. Y el señor, como ves, de hecho es una persona que cumple sus promesas. De lo contrario, es tan fácil para ella quitarnos la vida._

_-Quién es este Señor,_ digo con voz insatisfecha.

 

Sonríe un poco. - _A este caso, la mayoría de la gente es más dispuesta a llamarla su majestad, la reina._

_-¡¿Qqq...qué?!_ No es fácil contenerme un grito, - _¡¿Trabajabas para su majestad?!_

Levanta los labios ligeramente. La oportunidad que lo común consigue toda la vida se consideran por él como el intercambio de la libertad.

 

¿Hay alguien más loco que Mycroft en este mundo?

 

 

 

Giro la cabeza. Pero no puedo ocultar la sonrisa en la comisura de mi boca.

 

- _Bueno,_ me aclaro la garganta, - _Entonces ¿adónde vamos ahora? ¿Un pueblo pequeño en la frontera? O ¿alguna granja remota? Debiera yo llevar otro abrigo, todavía hay algunas libras adentro._ Digo yo.

 

- _Mi querido Greg, mira debajo de tu asiento._ Me mira en serio, pero hay una mirada traviesa en sus ojos.

 

Tomo el cojín con curiosidad. El fondo, está lleno de barras de oros, ordenadamente colocadas.

 

No sé cuántas, pero creo que no podemos agotarlas en esta vida.

 

- _Oh díos mío, eres el demonio._ Quiero reprender, y las palabras están en la punta de mi lengua, pero no puedo evitar reírme, más y más locamente.

 

Probablemente nunca reí tan ruidoso toda mi vida.

 

Joder la familia, joder la identidad, joder la responsibilidad.

 

Reírme cuando quiero reír, llorar cuando quiero llorar, y no tengo que fingir con una máscara.

 

Es la vida que quiero yo.

 

Esta pesadilla que se llama INMORAL por fin llega a su fin.

 

Mi Myc y yo, conduciendo un carraje roto que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento, estamos acercándonos al destino de este viaje.

 

La libertad.

 

 

 

El Fin

 

 

 


End file.
